1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling energy supply.
2. Description of the Related Art
Houses and buildings consuming energy such as electricity, water, gas, and heat, may use the energy in various different forms. For example, energy consuming devices in a specific house may not be the same in terms of the amount of energy and forms of energy use by time (or time-specific energy use). Among the total energy use, the amount of energy used in a specific region during the day may be often concentrated at certain times. An energy supplier may supply energy to cover a maximum amount of energy use at a specific time, and may also generate additional energy by taking into account unexpected additional demands. An operator of the energy supplier may increase production and management facilities of the energy supplier by taking into account the maximum amount of energy use.
Research on energy supply is required by taking into account a depletion of energy or energy sources, the costs of energy production and use, and environmental issues for the energy production.